1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, more especially to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional three-mode direction-changeable wrench includes a switch mechanism which is able to rotate with respect to a head portion between a first, a second, and a third positions so as to toggle two pawls to change direction of ratchet member. Alternatively, the two pawls can be engaged with the ratchet member at the same time so that the ratchet member is unable to rotate and is adapted for being used as a normal wrench head.
However, the wrench mentioned above has some problems. When the switch mechanism is located at the second position, the switch mechanism may move toward the first or the third position when being pressed accidentally. Thus, it is inconvenient that the ratchet member is switched from a normal wrench mode to an idling mode ratchet member.